Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style): Isabelle Jones's First Date?
Cast *Riley - Isabelle Jones (The Jones Family) *Jill - Mallorie Jones (The Jones Family) *Bill - Albert Jones (The Jones Family) *Joy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Sadness - Elsa (Frozen) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Fear - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Petty (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan - Martin Jones (The Jones Family) *Jordan's Joy - Eddy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) Transcripts *Martin Jones: Is Isabelle Jones here? *Dylan Rudgers: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Alarm: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Albert Jones: There's a boy in my house. *Mallorie Jones: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Albert Jones: Why is there a boy in my house? *Mallorie Jones: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Isabelle Jones. *Brandy Harrington: I don't like this. *Yin: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Linda Belcher: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Mallorie Jones: So, what's the dealio with Martin Jones? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Sharteneer: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Elsa: I don't understand. What's happening? *Slappy Squirrel: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Mallorie Jones: Holla! *Martin Jones: (Sniffles) *Dylan Rudgers: I know what you're doing here, Martin Jones. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Dilliam Rudgers: He's not good enough for Isabelle Jones. No one is! *Daffy Duck: Go back to jail! *Dylan Rudgers: What are you looking for, Martin Jones? Something to steal? *Daffy Duck: Like you daughter. *Dilliam Rudgers: Should we say something? *Dylan Rudgers: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Martin Jones's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Dilliam Rudgers: Sir, no response. *Dylan Rudgers: Two can play at your mind games, Martin Jones. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Bugs Bunny: Dude, what's he looking at? *Eddy: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Bugs Bunny: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Martin Jones: (Chuckles) *Dilliam Rudgers: Sir, intimidation is failing *Dylan Rudgers: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Albert Jones: So, Martin Jones, what do you like to do for fun? *Martin Jones: I don't know. Stuff. *Dilliam Rudgers: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Dylan Rudgers: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Dilliam Rudgers: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Dylan Rudgers: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Martin Jones: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Dylan Rudgers: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Albert Jones: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Martin Jones: Cool. I rock the bass. *Albert Jones & Martin Jones: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Martin Jones: What? *Isabelle Jones: Mallorie Jones, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Mallorie Jones: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Stewie Griffin: Stop talking like that! *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Wait. Where's Martin Jones? *Isabelle Jones: Did you leave Martin Jones with Albert Jones? Mallorie Jones! This is so embarrassing. *Mallorie Jones: Isabelle Jones, your Albert Jones would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Albert Jones & Martin Jones: Yeah! *Albert Jones: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Isabelle Jones: Bye, Mallorie. Bye, Albert. *Albert Jones: Have fun. *Mallorie Jones: Peace out, my homies. *Albert Jones: You know, Martin Jones's a good kid. *Mallorie Jones: You're not so bad yourself. *Dilliam Rudgers: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Dylan Rudgers: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Petty: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Brandy Harrington: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Rosariki: Come on. He's adorable. *Daffy Duck: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Dilliam Rudgers: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Dylan Rudgers: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Linda Belcher: I'm good. You guys good? *Rosariki & Yin: Yeah. I'm good. *Petty: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Mallorie Jones: Okay, that's enough. *Albert Jones: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:Parodies